disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Louis
Louis é um amigável jacaré, amante do jazz, e um dos tritagonistas do filme da Disney de 2009, A Princesa e o Sapo. Ele é cômico, maníaco, sensível e toca trompete. Louis é um personagem da Disney que é um alívio cômico. Ele serve como um alívio cômico para o filme e apesar de seu tamanho e aparência feroz, ele é uma espécie de covarde e tem um medo grande de armas. Ele também sonha em se tornar um ser humano que é um trompetista famoso e popular. Ele é dublado por Michael-Leon Wooley. Background Logo no início da história, Louis era para ser incrivelmente covarde, fóbico, e tímido ao ponto onde até sapos podem assustá-lo. Eventualmente, no entanto, os diretores John Musker e Ron Clements mudaram o personagem para o que vemos hoje. Além disso, de acordo com o DVD de A Princesa e o Sapo sobre o filme, Louis estava, em um ponto, pretendendo ser um ser humano com uma paixão pela música. No entanto, ele era um péssimo músico e acabou indo para o Dr. Facilier para ganhar a capacidade de tocar trompete através de magia. Facilier deu-lhe a capacidade, mas o transformou em um jacaré também, deixando Louis encalhado no pântano tentando encontrar uma maneira de reverter a maldição pouco antes de conhecer Tiana e Naveen. A idéia foi logo descartada por ser muito complicada para a história. Personalidade Louis é muito divertido, e carinhoso. Ele gosta muito de seu trompete e seu sonho é se tornar um cantor de jazz famoso e executar na frente de uma platéia humana, sem assustar ninguém. Ele acredita que a única maneira de fazer isso é tornar-se humano, o que levou o jacaré para se juntar a Tiana e Naveen para encontrar Mama Odie. Ele é notável por ter algumas fobias (embora elas provem ser compreensíveis). A mais notável delas sendo o seu medo de armas. Junto com isso, Louis tem um grande medo de "escovas" e armadilhas ao longo do pântano para jacarés, se juntando com seu medo de caçadores. Apesar de ser geralmente conhecido como um covarde, Louis ainda tem provado ser bastante otimista e animado um monte de vezes. Especificamente quando ele está de bom humor ou tem o desejo de tocar a sua trombeta. Ele também demonstrou ter bastante conhecimento sobre o homem e sua cultura. Com barcos constantemente a fazer caminho através de igarapés de Nova Orleães, Louis recebeu a oportunidade ao longo dos anos para familiarizar-se com várias músicas, tornando-se ele próprio um trompetista natural. Além da música, ele também sabe muito sobre alimentação humana. Que também se mostrou um outro amor seu. Aparência Louis é um grande, jacaré com sobrepeso, mais alto do que um homem adulto. Ele estava animado por Eric Goldberg, que é conhecido por seu trabalho anterior sobre outros personagens famosos, como o Gênio de Aladdin. Goldberg também ganhou um prêmio Anne para a sua animação do jacaré. Papel no filme Conhecendo Tiana e Naveen thumb|250px|Louis conhece Tiana e Naveen.Louis aparece pela primeira vez depois de Tiana e Naveen serem transformados em sapos e ficarem encalhados no pântano. Tiana e Naveen tiveram grande medo de Louis no início, pensando que ele estava prestes a comê-los, mas rapidamente percebeu que ele não tem apetite para eles. Em vez disso, Louis quer tocar sua trombeta enquanto Naveen interpreta um tambor improvisado. Tiana, então, diz a Louis que ela e Naveen devem seguir em frente. Louis pergunta por que, e Naveen explica que eles são, na realidade humanos e o feitiço foi feito pelo Homem da Sombra. Louis, então, diz a dupla sobre Mama Odie, a rainha do pântano, e eles pedem a Louis para levá-los, mas diz-lhes que existem muitos perigos ao longo do caminho e se recusa. Naveen então convence Louis por vir, depois de lembrar que ele será capaz de tocar a trombeta para os seres humanos, sem assustá-los e Louis decide pedir a Mama Odie para transformá-lo humano. A Jornada thumb|250px|Louis canta When We're Human.Na empolgação do futuro que se aproxima, Louis, Tiana e Naveen cantam sobre o que seria a vida uma vez que fossem humanos. Durante a viagem, Louis descobre o sonho de Tiana para abrir um restaurante, e parece estar muito animado com a idéia, principalmente por causa de seu grande amor por alimentos. No entanto, após involuntariamente levar seus amigos na "direção errada", Louis, juntamente com Tiana e Naveen, se reúnem com Ray o vaga-lume, que ajuda a guiá-los para a casa de Mama Odie, tornando-se um grande amigo com o jacaré ao longo do caminho. Depois de Mama Odie dizer a Tiana e Naveen para cavar um pouco mais profundo, Louis então pede para ser humano também, mas ela diz a ele para cavar um pouco mais, também. Os amigos também aprendem que Naveen deve beijar uma princesa para quebrar o feitiço. Usando sua fermentação mágica, Mama Odie localiza a melhor amiga de Tiana, Charlotte La Bouff, que é uma princesa devido a seu pai ser coroado o Rei do Carnaval. Morte de Ray thumb|250px|Louis no funeral de Ray.Louis tem a ideia de eles entrarem como clandestino em um barco para chegar lá mais rápido. No entanto, Louis é imediatamente notado por uma banda que acredita que, como eles, o jacaré é apenas um homem em um traje animal. A banda convida então ele para jogar com eles no desfile. Louis está entusiasmado e logo se junta a eles. No entanto, no desfile do Carnaval, Louis percebe que Ray esta tentando lutar contra as Sombras Demônios do Doutor Facilier e corre para resgatá-lo. Infelizmente, no momento em que ele chega, é tarde demais. Louis encontra o corpo esmagado de Ray em um cemitério e recupera-lo, correndo para encontrar Tiana e Naveen, uma vez que ele faz. Ele eventualmente corre para os dois sapos de volta às ruas de Nova Orleães e revela o corpo ferido de Ray, o vaga-lume não tem muito tempo para que ele se afasta do mundo. Sonhos se Tornam Verdade thumb|250px|Louis realiza seu sonho.Por causa de Louis, Ray é capaz de ver os seus amigos uma última vez antes de falecer pacificamente. Esmagado, Louis imediatamente começa a rasgar na tristeza. O trio de coração partido vai ao funeral de Ray para um adeus final. Durante um momento de silêncio, Louis e amigos olham para o céu à noite e notam uma estrela brilhando ao lado de Evangeline, que parece ser Raymond, que finalmente recebe o seu sonho de se reunir com sua amada Evangeline. Todo mundo está muito feliz, e os amigos vão para o casamento de Tiana e Naveen, celebrado por Mama Odie. Depois de Tiana e Naveen serem pronunciados sapo e sapa, o beijo se segue, transformando os dois de volta para humanos, como Tiana era agora uma princesa através do casamento. Os habitantes do pântano celebrar o amor e sucesso, incluindo Louis, que mais tarde ajuda Tiana a comprar seu restaurante rosnando para os Irmãos Fenner (que eram os vendedores do prédio que Tiana tinha planejado comprar para seu sonho de abrir um restaurante), assustando-os e fazendo eles entregarem das chaves do referido restaurante. Uma vez que o Restaurante de Tiana abre, Louis é uma estrela e vive seu sonho de ser músico como atração principal, mesmo que ele ainda é um jacaré. Outras aparições ''The Princess and the Frog: The Video Game thumb|250px|Louis no vídeo game.Louis desempenha um papel importante no jogo, que acontece após os eventos do filme, onde Tiana e amigos estão na transformação do edifício em seu restaurante dos sonhos. Juntamente com muitos outros personagens, Louis participa, mas é mais proeminente em vários mini-jogos, que ocupam a maior parte do jogo, mostrando algumas das aventuras de Louis, Tiana, e os outros que estavam durante em suas viagens no pântano. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Apesar de não aparecer no jogo em si, Louis foi citado por Tiana e Naveen durante as sessões meet-and-greet com os jogadores do jogo. Ele foi destaque, sendo mencionado durante uma missão dada por Naveen que pede ao jogador para encontrar uma banda de substituição para tocar no Restaurante de Tiana como Louis partiu para uma reunião de família jacaré por um tempo. Parques da Disney thumb|250px|Louis em dos parques da Disney.Louis fez sua estréia no parque temático, juntamente com Tiana, o príncipe Naveen e Dr. Facilier em 2009. Ele apareceu pela primeira vez no ''Tiana's Showboat Jubilee. Louis também é destaque no Disney Port Orleans Resort em Walt Disney World. Na Disneylândia Paris, Louis, Naveen, Tiana, e Dr. Facilier foram apresentados em 2013 no evento especial, Disney Dreamers Everywhere! ''Tiana's Showboat Jubilee'' No show, Louis, Tiana e Naveen cantam várias canções do filme. No meio, Tiana canta sobre seu sonho de seu restaurante, que dá Louis à vontade para falar sobre seu sonho: tornar-se humano. ''Mickey's Soundsational Parade'' Junto com Tiana, Ray, e Naveen, Louis é destaque em um carro alegórico de Tiana, visto dançando ao som da música saltitante do filme como o desfile prossegue. Como com a maioria de seus papéis ao vivo, Louis é destaque com o seu trompete. ''Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom'' Em Frontierland de Walt Disney World, Louis auxilia Mama Odie e os convidados em sua busca para frustrar Doutor Facilier, que foi revivido dos mortos por Hades. Louis é visto pela primeira vez alertando Mama Odie sobre Facilier rebentando Lawrence fora da cadeia e é visto mais tarde alertando Mama Odie sobre Facilier seqüestrar Tiana. Mais tarde, Louis auxilia os convidados quando batem em Facilier para o cristal do Magic Kingdom. Após Facilier ser derrotado, Louis recupera o cristal para que ele possa ser devolvido a Merlin. Trivialidades *No livro The Grand Opening, Louis nomeou seu trompete como Giselle, e ele é incapaz de tocar sem ela, tornando-se uma pilha de nervos quando brevemente o instrumento é perdido. *Originalmente, Louis foi feito para ser introduzido depois de Ray, mas os cineastas sentiram que isso faria com que Louis parecesse uma interrupção e decidiu trocar a ordem de introdução entre os dois companheiros. *Ele é o primeiro personagem crocodilo em um filme da Disney a ser amigável na natureza desde Ben o jacaré de Fantasia. *Apesar do fato de que os jacarés têm a pele extremamente grossa e podem se recuperar de forma muito eficaz de lesões graves, como pernas quebradas, Louis tem uma tolerância muito baixa para a dor como mostrado quando ele grita em agonia. *Quando Louis diz: "Todos os tipos de vodu", ele agarra vinhas e arregala os olhos como Madame Mim faz, com seu cabelo, e ele mesmo se assemelha a ela um pouco quando ele faz isso. *Louis compartilha o mesmo primeiro nome com Louis Armstrong, um famoso trompetista do período de tempo em que o filme se passa na década de 1920. O jacaré pode ter sido nomeado após ele. *Louis tem algumas semelhanças com Steven, um jacaré de 101 Dálmatas: A Série. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de A Princesa e o Sapo Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Homens Categoria:Personagens de Comédia Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Personagens Icônicos Categoria:Tritagonistas Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Animais Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Keepers